Small Acts
by xAkemihime
Summary: Eram aquelas pequenas ações, simples atos, que demonstravam grande importância. E aquilo que bastava para Kise. [KisexOC]


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Imai Akemi © xAkemihime; Yoshida Hikari © Mika W. Sabaku.

* * *

As férias de verão alcançaram o colégio Kaijo. Claro que para quem vivia do esporte, férias não era algo que significava descanso, pelo contrário.

Foi pensando nisso que Akemi resolvera ir para a praia. Mas não para se divertir. Ela precisava treinar, e aquele seria o cenário perfeito para isso.

O verde dos seus olhos ficava ainda mais claro em contraste com os raios de sol que invadiam sem nenhum pudor sua face, enquanto isso a menina fitava a cesta de basquete lá no alto. Com uma pesada bola entre os braços e o olhar fixo, ela se preparou para a jogada. Era hora de treinar arremessos.

- Akemi-chan, olha o que eu comprei! – Porém sua atenção foi totalmente quebrada com aquela voz fina e alegre que se tornara tão familiar nos últimos dias.

Yoshida Hikari chegava ao seu lado, com seus cabelos vermelhos soltos e se movendo no ritmo do vento, trajando consigo um sorriso enorme nos lábios, trazendo em cada mão uma bela casquinha de sorvete.

Akemi suspirou. Ela havia concordado de levar Hikari consigo para seu treinamento depois da menina dizer que queria melhorar seu potencial, alegando que gostaria de ficar tão boa quanto seu amado Midorima Shintarou.

Mas agora a morena se perguntava se teria sido mesmo uma boa ideia ter levado a amiga para lá.

- Hikari, não é hora para isso. – Disse ela de forma séria, apesar de tudo o sorriso da menina a sua frente não pareceu diminuir. – Precisamos treinar!

- Ah, mas uma pausa não faz mal! Além do mais, adivinha o que eu encontrei? – Akemi deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. Hikari balançou uma das casquinhas de sorvete na cara da amiga. – Sorvete sabor chocomenta! Sabe como é raro encontrar esse sabor por aqui? E é meu preferido!

- Não me importo com seu sorvete! – Disse, porém aceitando o outro que Hikari havia comprado para ela.

Akemi sentou-se na areia fina. Estava cansada. O treinamento que ela mesma estabelecera para si era pesado, mas sabia que iria valer a pena.

- Ah, o dia está tão bonito! – Exclamou Yoshida, sentando-se ao lado da morena, que ignorou, com os pensamentos longes, enquanto tomava seu sorvete de flocos (seu preferido).

Um barulhinho irritante interrompeu o devaneio de Akemi e fez Hikari finalmente calar a boca, com um olhar curioso.

- O que foi isso?

- Alarme do meu celular. – Disse Akemi, pegando o celular do bolso. – Daqui a pouco vai começar o primeiro jogo do interescolar de basquete masculino, esqueceu que a Kaijo vai jogar?

- É mesmo! Nós vamos, não é? Nós precisamos ir! Talvez Midorin esteja lá também para assistir!

- É só por isso que você quer ir? – Akemi arqueou o cenho, fitando a amiga.

- Claro que não! – A outra se apressou a se explicar. – Quero ver nosso colégio dar uma surra na Touo!

- Não sei bem se isso vai acontecer... A Touo tem um membro da Geração Milagrosa.

- E nós também! – Hikari respondeu, com um ar convencido, mas logo o substituindo por um bem malicioso. – Ou se esqueceu do Kise-kun?

- Você me irrita. – Suspirou Akemi, se levantando e batendo as mãos no pequeno short para limpar a areia dele. – Vamos.

Hikari sorriu, acompanhando-a.

As duas retornaram para uma pequena pousada em que estavam hospedadas naquela cidade. Era bem ali pertinho que iria acontecer a partida de basquete da Kaijo contra Touo, por isso as meninas tiveram tempo de tomarem um banho bem refrescante e se arrumarem para ir ao estádio.

Não demorou muito para chegarem lá. As arquibancadas já estavam se enchendo quando as duas entraram, mas apesar disso conseguiram um bom lugar para se sentarem e assistir ao jogo que logo iria se iniciar.

Ao longe, na quadra, era possível ver os membros de ambos os times fazendo um breve aquecimento antes de a partida começar.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Akemi ao notar que Hikari não parava de olhar para todos os cantos.

- Procurando o Midorin! – Exclamou em resposta. – Ele tem que ter vindo!

Imai Akemi sabia o quanto a amiga admirava Midorima Shintarou, um antigo membro da Geração Milagrosa. Mas às vezes achava que a admiração exagerava demais. Hikari seguia todos os passos de seu ídolo e sabia perfeitamente tudo sobre ele. Era completamente louca. E apaixonada.

- Stalker. – Murmurou. Hikari não lhe deu atenção, ainda procurando algum sinal do homem de cabelos verdes.

No entanto, logo a atenção, até mesmo da ruiva, se voltara para a quadra. O jogo finalmente se iniciara.

E no decorrer dele, Akemi sentia várias vezes que seu coração iria sair pela boca ao ver as jogadas que eram praticadas, especialmente por Aomine e Kise.

Ela sabia que o moreno da Touo era bom, e tinha que admitir que pensava antes que ele era bem melhor do que Kise. Porém ao ver o loiro jogando e copiando com cada vez mais perfeição os passos de Aomine, Akemi viu aquele fio de esperança surgir. Aquele fio de esperança de que talvez eles pudessem ganhar aquele jogo.

Seus dedos travaram na cadeira que estava sentada, ficando brancos com a força que apertava. Estava aflita e emocionada com a partida. E torcia mais do que nunca para seu colégio vencer.

E quando finalmente a diferença do placar ia se tornando menor... O apito do juiz soou, indicando o término daquele intenso jogo.

110 x 98 para Touo.

Foi por pouco, mas Kaijo havia perdido, embora a perda significasse realmente muito para eles. Kise permanecia sentado no chão enquanto Aomine e seu time comemoravam a vitória.

Akemi, sentada na arquibancada ao lado de Hikari, se tornara incapaz de desviar os olhos verdes da cena do garoto tentando se levantar no meio da quadra.

"_Ele está exausto"._

Kasamatsu veio em seu auxílio e Akemi pode ver, mesmo com Kise abaixando sua face, que ele estava chorando.

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Exceto talvez que desejava a cabeça de Aomine em uma bandeja de prata, ainda mais depois de ver o olhar superior que ele lançara ao seu loiro. Espera, desde quando ele era seu?

Balançou a cabeça para espantar a linha de pensamentos que ia se formando em sua mente.

–X–

A quadra já estava praticamente vazia. Akemi apoiou seu corpo contra a parede, esperando pacientemente. Ela havia dito para Hikari ir à frente e não esperar por ela. A amiga concordou animada, dizendo que iria correr para ver se ainda encontrava com Midorima antes do mesmo ir embora – Ela o havia encontrado no finalzinho do jogo, o homem de cabelos verdes estava disfarçado, juntamente com Takao, e assistia à partida que acontecia em um canto bem escondido na arquibancada.

Os minutos foram se arrastando de forma lenta. A morena via aos poucos os jogadores de ambos os times passarem por ela rumo à saída do ginásio.

Ela não disse nada. Podia sentir a aura triste emanando do time de sua escola Kaijo, contrastando com a alegria dos alunos de Touo.

A raiva cresceu em seu interior, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

E assim, com os punhos cerrados escondido pelos braços cruzados fortemente, Akemi esperou.

- Kise... – Chamou-o baixinho quando finalmente o via sair sozinho do vestiário. Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, e exibiu um fraco sorriso em seu rosto.

- Akemicchi. – Seu sorriso logo se perdeu em meio ao peso da tristeza que ainda carregava. Era claro o desapontamento dele pela derrota sofrida.

- Você jogou bem. – Elogiou ela, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Apenas sentia que precisava dizer alguma coisa. Ver a face triste daquele homem que sempre fora tão alegre de certa forma a quebrava por dentro. Queria fazê-lo ficar como antes, por mais irritante que às vezes achava que ele fosse.

Kise não disse nada, apenas tentou dar outro fraco sorriso, porém sem grande sucesso.

Akemi não era uma pessoa muito emotiva, mas se sentia mal ao vê-lo naquele estado. Ela se aproximou dele a passos lentos, sem tomar consciência ao certo de seus atos. Ergueu uma das mãos, puxando o loiro pela gola da jaqueta da Kaijo, e de forma desajeitada, envolveu-o em um simples abraço.

Abraço esse que se aprofundou quando Kise rodeou os braços em torno da menina, escondendo sua face nos cabelos pretos que caíam sobre o ombro dela.

Ela permaneceu com o ato durante algum tempo quando sentiu o tecido por cima de seu ombro ficar ligeiramente molhado. Akemi sabia que ele estava chorando, e assim deixou, de forma silenciosa, apertando de leve os braços em torno dele.

A morena não era boa com as palavras, mas Kise sabia o que aquele simples gesto significara. _Eu estou aqui! Seja o que for, estarei do seu lado._

Depois dele finalmente se acalmar um pouco, Kise ergueu a cabeça, se desvencilhando um pouco do abraço, mas ainda permanecendo com os braços segurando-a pela cintura.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e ele, assim como ela, não disse nada. Apenas se deixou levar pelo momento e o desejo que tinha de estar mais próximo da morena a sua frente.

E cortando a pequena distância ainda existente, ele selou seus lábios nos dela em um beijo terno e molhado, com gosto das lágrimas salgadas que até então estavam presentes por toda a face do loiro. Akemi retribuiu o beijo, fechando os olhos e deixando-se envolver. Ela também queria aquilo, por mais que nunca fosse admitir nem para si mesma.

Porém, logo as bocas se separaram. E por mais que sentisse uma confusão de sensações e pensamentos percorrerem sobre si, Akemi permaneceu em silêncio, sem saber ao certo o que falar.

Foi Kise quem finalmente murmurou um pequeno "vamos" para ela, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- E onde está Kasamatsu? Não o vi passando por mim para ir embora. – Indagou, sem fitá-lo. Não queria olhar para o loiro no momento, sabia que ficaria com as bochechas vermelhas se o fizesse.

- Ele ainda não saiu do vestiário. Disse para não esperar por ele.

Akemi não disse mais nada, mas lamentava pelo amigo. Sabia que não era só Kise quem tinha sofrido. Kasamatsu era o capitão do time, não era fácil para um capitão aguentar uma derrota como aquela.

Kise abriu a porta da saída, dando espaço para a morena passar, saindo logo em seguida.

O silêncio dos dois só foi cortado por um som de risadas mais adiante, onde um grupo de jogadores da Touo ainda permanecia do lado de fora do local.

Akemi olhou de esguelha para Kise, mas o loiro não estava olhando para o grupo, apenas abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um "vamos" para ela.

A menina não disse nada, apenas o acompanhando enquanto andavam perto do pequeno grupo.

A atenção da morena, porém, foi desviada de Kise quando viu um semblante mais conhecido entre os garotos. Aomine Daiki estava entre eles, com a face mais séria e de certa forma desinteressada.

- Esse jogo foi ótimo! – Exclamava um, alegre.

- Sabia desde o começo que Kaijo não tinha chances!

- Falam como se tivessem jogado alguma coisa. – Murmurou Aomine, dando um longo bocejo em seguida. – Foi um tédio, como todos os outros.

- Você é um orgulhoso, sabia? – Aquela voz feminina logo invadiu a conversa. Os olhares de todos se decaíram para Akemi, que estava fitando Aomine com uma cara emburrada.

- Akemicchi. – Kise a chamou baixinho ao seu lado, mas ela ignorou.

- Se acha muito bom, mas não confessa que teve que suar na quadra para ganhar do Ryouta aqui! E eu pensei que fossem amigos, francamente... – Cruzou os braços impacientemente, dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

Os meninos ficaram olhando-a sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Eu não tenho amigos. – Foi Aomine quem cortou o silêncio, dizendo desinteressado, sem ao menos olhar direito para Akemi.

Aquilo a deixou furiosa.

Porém antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu a mão de Kise segurar a sua, puxando-a para longe do grupo. Ele murmurara um pedido fraco de desculpas pelo comportamento da menina, mas ninguém pareceu se importar muito, especialmente Aomine.

- Idiotas... – Murmurou Akemi quando já estavam longe o suficiente dos jogadores da Touo.

- Akemicchi... Obrigado! – O loiro disse, esboçando um sorriso decente desta vez. Akemi retribuiu com outro de forma tímida.

- Agora chega de agradecer! É bom você treinar bastante pra dar uma surra nesse Aomine da próxima vez! – Brandiu ela, assumindo sua forma séria e decidida.

Logo a menina voltou a andar com passos firmes rumo ao ponto de ônibus. Kise, mais atrás, não pôde esconder aquele rastro de alegria que lhe invadiu ao ouvir as palavras dela. E Akemi, mesmo sem vê-lo, sabia que nele pairava um belo e irradiante sorriso em seu rosto.


End file.
